


One-shot aleatorio de Twinsanity (?)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: N. Gin rescató a Crunch y a Crash Falso pero tampoco quiere tratar con ellos x’DEsto lo había hecho solo para un dibujo pero como no he subido nada decidí subirlo aquíhttps://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/166551523653/crunch-was-getting-bored-and-by-the-look-of-the





	One-shot aleatorio de Twinsanity (?)

Crunch se estaba aburriendo y por el aspecto de la cara del otro bandicoot podía decir que él sentía lo mismo. Desde hoy por la mañana las cosas eran confusas y cuanto más tiempo pasaba las cosas comenzaban a hacerse más extrañas, ¿cómo se suponía que él sabría que Coco quería encontrar a Cortex para patearlo por paralizarla y engañar a Crash? ¿O que no iba a una fiesta sorpresa? ¿O que después de más travesuras iba a quedarse atascado en una pequeña isla con alguien que lucía similar a Crash?

Por supuesto, por alguna razón N. Gin los llevó dentro de su nave cuando los vio, pero ni siquiera los ató y no ha hablado desde entonces, el cyborg sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y soltando un poco de vapor fuera de su cohete. Él deambuló muchas veces en el barco una y otra vez, pero no es como si pudiera huir de ahi. El otro bandicoot solo se quedó en la misma posición comiendo comida que él tomó de la cocina del barco. Mirar a este bandicoot le recordaba a Crash.

Crunch pensó que no le vendría mal tratar de conversar con uno de los esbirros de su antiguo jefe.

“Oye N. Gin, um, buen dia”

N. Gin no dice nada, pero eso no lo detiene de seguir intentarlo.

“¿En qué estas trabajando?”

De nuevo, el cyborg no responde pero murmura algo en voz baja y Crunch le pregunta qué dijo.

“Tonto…”

“¿Qué?”

“Un tonto … es un tonto y un traidor”

“¿Quién es un-”

“¡Cortex! ¿Cómo puede ser tan … Tan … ¡ahhh! ”

N. Gin estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía Cortex a trabajar con Crash después de todo lo que les había hecho? Crash fue la razón por la que han fallado en el pasado. ¡Al igual que sucedió en la mañana! Ha tenido mucha mala suerte, hoy perdió la oportunidad de hacerse (más) rico, fue engañado al pensar que había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños, la mitad de su tripulación estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para funcionar correctamente y Cortex está renpentinamente trabajando con Crash, dejándolo aparte de él. Cómo iba a saber que sucedería algo así? Ah, cuanto más lo piensa más puede sentir que su cohete podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero sus pensamientos de repente se detuvieron cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía .

“Oye, realmente pensé que ibas a explotar allí mismo. Es bueno que haya estado aquí ”, dijo Crunch.

“Deja de tocarme” dice N. Gin groseramente “ugh, bandicoots, odio a los bandicoots”

“¿Está bien?”

“Deja de hablar”

“Muy bien”

“Dije que dejarás de hablar”

“Lo estoy intentando”

“¡No lo haces!”

Mientras tanto, Crash Falso solo los ve mientras sigue comiendo más comida que Crunch le dio hace no tanto tiempo. Ya no estaba aburrido y le gustaría unirse a ellos pronto.


End file.
